Sonic the Hedgehog and the Snake from Outer Space
Uranimated18's VeggieTails of "Larryboy and the Fib from Outer Space" Cast *Larry the Cucumber / Larry-Boy - Tails the Fox (Sonic X) *Bob the Tomato - Miles “Sonic” Prower (Sonic X) *Alfred - Goofy (Disney) *Junior Asparagus - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Laura Carrot - Sally Syrup (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Lenny Carrot - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Percy Pea - Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Series) *Lil' Pea - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dad Asparagus - Arthur (Arthur Christmas ��) *Mom Asparagus - Tiffany Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Scooter - Pops (Regular Show) *The Fib - Kaa (Jungle Book) *The Fib (Medium Size) - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *The Fib (Monster Form) - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) *Jimmy Gourd - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jerry Gourd - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Art Bigotti - Aladdin *Bumblyburg Citizens - Various Characters *The Fib (Red) - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Asparagus Singers - The Muses (Hercules) Scenes *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 1 Tails and Sonic' Introduction *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 2 Bumblyburg / The Incoming of Kaa *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 3 Flapjack Accidentally Breaks Arthur's Plate *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 4 Flapjack Meets Kaa / It's Sally's Fault *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 5 "It's Gus' Fault' / Sir Hiss Grows *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 6 Tails Gives Up Looking for Sir Hiss *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 7 Rattlesnake Jake's Monster Form *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 8 Game Night at Tails *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 9 Tails vs Rattlesnake Jake (Round 1) *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 10 Tails vs Rattlesnake Jake (Part 2) *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 11 Flapjack Finally Tells the Truth *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 12 What We Learned Today *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 13 Tails the Fox Music Video *Tails the Fox! and the Frog from Outer Space! - Part 14 End Credits Movie used *LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space Clip used *Sonic X *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas �� *The Prince and the Pauper *House of Mouse *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Arthur Christmas �� *The Ant Bully *A Troll in Central Park *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie �� *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Robin Hood *Rango *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Mulan *The Lion Guard *Hercules Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy Sonic-x-tails-miles-tails-prower-10457420-640-479.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower as Bob the Tomato Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Alfred Flapjack.png|Flapjack as Junior Asparagus Sally_Syrup.jpg|Sally Syrup as Laura Carrot Gus-0.jpg|Gus as Lenny Carrot Charlie_Brown.png|Charlie Brown as Percy Pea Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac as Lil' Pea Imageacac.jpg|Arthur as Dad Asparagus 45603890.jpg|Tiffany Nickle as Mom Asparagus Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Scooter Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as The Fib (Small) Kaa.jpg|Kaa as The Fib (Medium) Rattlesnake_Jake.png|Rattlesnake Jake as Fib (Large) Roger_rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Jimmy Gourd Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Jerry Gourd Aladdin in Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Art Bigotti Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Guy says It's the Larry-Plane officer! Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as The Fib (Red) Five_muses.jpg|The Muse as Asparagus Singers Category:Uranimated18 Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs